Who I want
by IvyMcNeil
Summary: What if Elena asked Damon to the decade dance in season 3
1. Chapter 1

"Im just saying, Damon got his turn in Denver, it only seems fair Stefan gets his shot at the dance."

"It's not about turns Caroline," I tell her, "It's about who I want to be with, plus I just made out with Stefan's brother, it doesn't seem right that I keep switching."

"Well, that's the point isn't it, figuring out who you want? One is going to get hurt no matter what decision you make," she says, clearly annoyed that I don't automatically want to go with Stefan.

"I know that," I said with a sigh.

"I have to go finish these balloons, so do me a favor, and ask Stefan," Caroline basically commands me.

I honestly am not sure if I want Damon or Stefan to come with me. Yes, I spent time with Damon in Denver, but I ruined it by lying to him, not only that, I don't want to be Katherine. She fooled around with Damon behind closed doors, but with Stefan, she proudly walked around with her arm tucked into his in 1864, and Damon didnt deserve to be treated like a dirty little secret, and I wasn't about to do that to him. With new found determination, I leave the school towards the boarding house.

* * *

I walk up to the front door to knock, but before my knuckles reach the door, it swings open revealing Damon standing in the doorway.

"How did you-"

"Vampire hearing. I heard your foot steps coming up the drive way."

I remained speechless. How does one even begin to approach the particular conversation I am about to have with him.

Finding my silence annoying, with a roll of his eyes he asks, "What do you want Elena? If it's Sefan you're looking for, you'll have to wait until he finishes eating Mystic Falls' rabbit population," he finishes smirking.

"I'm looking for you."

His eyes widened in shock, but he recovered quickly replacing it with his trademark smirk.

"Well... What can I do for you," he asked with curiosity.

"Rebecca is throwing the decade dance for the high school... It's going to be like a night out during the 1920s and since you lived through the decade, I was wondering if you would come with me," I hurriedly finished, but his lack of response started my babbling mouth back up again. "You don't have to come, but I thought it would be fun. We never just get to spend time together,, anytime we are in the same room it's a life or death situation, and-"

"Elena," Damon cuts me off placing his hand is on my arm. He shakes his head and his mouth forms and "o" as he contemplates what to say.

"Shouldn't you be asking Stefan. He lived through that decade too you know. Of course, it's probably a blur, considering he was a full-on ripper."

"I don't want to go with Stefan, I want to go with you. In Denver, after we kissed, you said I have to figure out what I want, and what my feeling are, and right now, I want it to be you who holds me, who I dance with... I want it to be you who kisses me goodnight. I want you, Damon Salvatore."

I almost laughed at his facial expression. He looked like a fish as his jaw moved up and down, not knowing what to say, or do, so I made the decision for him. Smiling, I stood on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After the shock wore off, he put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. Our lips were ment to kiss. They fit perfectly against one another, like two halves becoming whole. I parted my lips, sharing his breath as he sighed into my mouth. He tasted like bourbon and blood, but I didn't care.

He pulled me through the doorway, into the house slamming it shut before pushing my back against the door. His lips left mine to trail across my jaw bone and neck, tasting my skin before returning his lips to mine.

The kiss went from passionate to gentle as he gave me one last peck. Our arms are still wrapped around each other, my chest heaving up and down against his as my lungs tried to take in more air.

Untangling himself from me, he took my hand and did a low bow, pressing a sweet kiss to my hand.

"Ms. Elena Gilbert, I would be honored to escort you to to the dance."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

To say I am nervous is an understatement. I've spent time with Damon before, but never in a way like this. We're going to a dance, on a date. I'm assuming this is a date, we never talked about what this is. Is it a date, or is it another experiment for me to figure out my feelings? I'm in my living room in a white, lacey flapper dress. Its sleeveless and I have my long hair pinned up into a short bun, finishing the look off with a headband matching my dress.

I'm worried about what Caroline and Bonnie will say, not that their opinions will change my mind, but I would love their support. I hope Stefan doesn't come. Knowing Caroline, she probably invited him so she can set us up.

Damon said he would pick me up at 7:40, and it's 7:38. I'm going to wear a hole into the floor if I don't stop pacing. Right as I am about to check the clock again, I hear a knock on the door. My heels click against the hardwood as a briskly walk to the front door. I take a deep breath to calm myself before opening the door with a smile, that quickly drops once I see Damon. Not out of disappointment, but out of shock. He's wearing a uniform, and he looks so handsome. I know he was in the Civil War, but why did he never tell me he joined the military as a vampire.

I quickly cover up my shocked expression with a smile, and greet Damon. All I can manage at the moment is a short, "Hi." I've always knew Damon is attractive, but I have only taken notice of his looks once or twice. I was faithful to Stefan, always, but I couldn't help wondering about Damon, what it would be like to be with him. Would it be hot and passionate all the time like the kiss in Denver, or would it be more? When I am with him, it consumes me, and despite being a murderous vampire, I can see the human in him. Damon is a better man now than when I met him, he is not the human he was in 1864, time has changed to much for him to be that man again, however, not all change is bad. If you had asked me a year ago if I had feelings for Damon Salvatore, I would have thought you were crazy, but . . .

"Elena, I know I'm gorgeous, you don't have to stare. Not that I mind of course, but if you want to get to the dance on time, we need to leave."

I laughed, normally his sarcasm would drive me insane, but looking at Damon without my Stefan blinders on, I see him differently. I hate saying Stefan blinders, but it's true, Stefan blinded me towards Damon.

I look up at him and say "I wouldn't think you'd be so excited to go to a high school dance."

"Dancing is the only way you let me put my hands on you," he answers jokingly.

My cheeks flush red and I cast my eyes downward. Feeling brave, I take his hand in mine, tangling our fingers together. Looking back up into his eyes I tell him, "Dancing isn't the only way you can touch me Damon."

His face turns a light pink. I don't think I've ever seen him blush before, and I can't help myself as I stand on my tip toes to kiss him, but his uniforms hat gets in the way, bumping me in the forehead. "Ouch," I wince. I rub the soreness out with my fingers, when I hear Damon let out a laugh. I roll my eyes at him in annoyance before reaching up and taking the hat off of his head. I hold it in my palms and say, "I didn't know you joined the military after you turned."

"I joined in the 40s. It was an attempt to reconcile with Stefan, but Lexi convinced me I would only cause him trouble, so I left. I kept the uniform because I thought it would draw women towards me."

I tilt my head at him, and explain. "You don't need a uniform to draw women towards you."

"Oh really. . . then why have you been drooling over me since you saw me with it on."

"Because, your going to look ridiculous at a 20s dance in a World War 2 uniform."

"That's a lie and you know it, besides, it was the only clothing I had suiting a decade dance, now if you will give me back my hat, we can be on the way to the dance," he releases his hand from mine to hold out in front of me, but instead of giving it back, I put it on over my lacey headband. "I think I'll keep it Lieutenant Salvatore," and I take his hand and walk toward his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's POV

Caroline is seething, and if looks could kill, both Damon and I would have dropped dead as soon as we walked into the dance. Her vampire face is a lot less terrifying than her angry face. Bonnie is standing next to her, clearly confused about what has gotten Caroline riled up. Bonnie looks in our direction, and while she is shocked, at least she doesn't look mad. Her eyes widen when she looks down at our entwined hands, but her expression never turns to anger. Damon, noticing the hostility from Caroline, and Bonnie's confusion, starts to slip his fingers out of mine, but I only grip his hand harder. I refuse to let go because I'm not afraid of my friends judgement, and Damon deserves to know I am not going to back down from my choice just because Caroline and Bonnie believe it's the wrong one.

The dance is already in full swing, and I look up at Damon to see he is already staring at me. I raise my eyebrow and ask him, "Are we going to continue to stand here, or you going to ask me to dance?" The corners of his mouth turn upwards into a happy smile instead of his usual smirk, and with out uttering a word, he escorts me towards the dance floor.

Caroline's POV

"I'm hallucinating. Its the only possible explanation for what I am seeing now. Elena would _not_ come to the dance with Damon. Bonnie, please tell me you are not seeing what I am!"

"Caroline are you really that surprised to see Elena with Damon? I'm not. Yes I was hoping she would reconcile with Stefan but from the looks of it, that is not going to happen. You have to admit, she looks happy."

Damon spins Elena away from him, but quickly pulls her back. Her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, it makes me sick. What's more annoying is the goofy grin on Damon's face.

"I've got to talk some since into her. It clear Elena has lost her marbles, right Bonnie?"

"Oh come on love, let them have some fun. It is a dance after all?"

As if this day couldn't have gotten any worse, the psyco British vampire obsessed with me had to show up.

Not wanting to be rude, I turn around to face him and his irritating dimples.

"What do you want Klaus?

Elena's POV

"Looks like Blondie found a date."

I glace up to see Klaus grinning at Caroline. Her back is facing me and by the way her shoulders are hunched, she's annoyed. Bonnie scoots away from the two I'm assuming to escape and find her date.

I rest my head on Damon's chest, hearing his supernaturally slow heartbeat. "Well, as long as Klaus is distracting her, she won't bother us."

"Elena. . . Why are you doing this? Asking me to the dance? Kissing me?"

"I thought I made it clear. I want you Damon," I stop dancing so I can look up at him. His eyes are downcast, afraid of being rejected. I cradle his face in my hands, forcing his chin up so I can see him clearly.

"But what about your friends? Caroline doesn't approve, and I would hate to see how Stefan reacts."

"Forget about Caroline and Stefan for a moment, think about what you want Damon." I place my hand over his heart and say, "I know I have hurt you Damon," I see his eyes harden, not wanting to admit he felt pain when I rejected him countless times, "but I promise never to hurt you again." My voice cracks as I speak, and a tear leaves a wet trail on my face. I hate myself for hurting him, but I'm gonna make it up to him, starting with the truth. "Do you want to walk outside for a minute, there is something I need to talk to you about."

 **Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They warm my heart. I especially love the reviews calling Caroline a "blabber mouth." I though I would do her POV so you could see into her head. I know this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to go ahead and give y'all something to read. I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the week, but hopefully I will have another update this Friday or Saturday. I'm am getting a second kitten this weekend so I will be home the whole time making sure the new cat gets along with my current one. Pray it goes well. God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV

"Stefan, there is an emergency at the high school, and you need to come here now!" I don't even know where Damon and Elena went. Knowing him, Damon probably took her to his creepy din of iniquity. Ughh. I shudder at the thought of them together. I called Stefan as soon as I slipped away from Klaus, so he can come down here and talk some sense into Elena.

"Caroline what's wrong," Stefan asks over the phone.

"Elena is here with Damon!"

"What," I can practically hear his heart breaking over the phone.

"I told her to ask you to the dance, and what does she do, the complete opposite. I also need you here to distract me from Klaus. He is following me around like a dog after a bone."

"Caroline, unless someone is in danger, I'm not coming to the dance. Elena made her choice, and I have to accept that."

"No Stefan, you are not going to accept this! Elena has not decided, she's just testing the waters. Once she learns Damon will only drag her down, she is going to come back to you. He is going to screw up sooner rather than later. Please Stefan, if you don't come for Elena, at least come and keep me company."

"Fine," Stefan sighs in defeat, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you." I hang up, and continue to look around for any signs of Elena.

Elena's POV

I take Damon outside away from the crowds so we can speak more easily. I lead him to a bench under a tree in front of the high school to sit down. Sitting in the confined space brings us closer together, and feeling brave, I rest my head on his shoulder.

I feel Damon's arm move underneath my cheek, and I look up to see him turn towards me.

"Elena, I'm confused. In Denver, you made your feelings perfectly clear, but then you show up to my house, kissing me, and asking me to a dance. You're giving me mixed signals here. If you plan on going back to Stefan, tell me now, because this is not 1864 and I refuse to be second best again."

Damon's crystal blue eyes shown with tears. He looks tired. I've seen him hurt and angry, but right now, he looks exhausted from a hundred years being compared to his saintly brother Stefan.

"I may have had Katherine in a physical sense, but Stefan had her love. Elena your different, what I felt for Katherine was lust and infatuation, but I'm in love with you," he confesses while looking in my eyes. Ashamed for all the torment I have put him threw, I look down at my lap and fiddle with the hem of my dress.

"Elena . . ." Damon cups my face in his large calloused hands and guides my eyes back up to him.

"This may sound selfish, but I am past the point of caring," his voice drops to a whisper as he brings his face closer to mine, and his brows furrow as he struggles his find the words to finish his sentence, "I love you, and I want all of you. I want your whole heart Elena, not parts of it, not only the pieces you want me to see, but the whole thing, and if you can't give me that, tell me." His voice catches as he finishes, he looks down and takes a deep breath before continuing his speech. "Tell me, and I'll let you go," and with his last sentence, the tear glistening in the corner of his left eye falls against his cheek.

"I lied to you in Denver Damon." He freezes at my statement, and then pulls away from me. His eyes narrow in suspicion, building a wall around his heart in case he has to face another rejection from me.

"When you asked if I had feelings for you. I lied when I told you I didn't know what I felt," I explain. Tears of my own gather in the corner of my eyes threatening to spill over like a broken levee. I sniffle and try to hold them back.

"Elena, do you have feelings for me?"

He asked me the same question right after Kol beat him with a baseball bat. Kol is an original and could have easily killed Damon, and in that moment, I was terrified of losing him. If I don't tell him the truth now, I don't believe I will ever get another chance.

"Yes. I do have feelings for you Damon, for quite a while now."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

Damon's eyes widen at my confession, making his blue eyes look even brighter. "What about Stefan?" His voice catches as he asks me this question. I have rejected him so many times, and when I finally choose him, he is unable to believe it. Some how I have to convince him I will never go back to Stefan.

"Stefan was there when I needed him. We loved each other, and it was a safe, comfortable love that I needed after losing my parents," Damon interrupts me before I continue my speech. "I though Stefan was supposed to your epic love, your soul mate," he wonders.

"I don't think Stefan came into my life to be my soul mate Damon," I tell him, "I mean, when we first started dating, it seemed like he was my soul mate, but I knew our relationship was doomed. I was never going to become a vampire for him, and eventually, I would leave him."

"Well Elena, we have a problem. I'm a vampire, just like Stefan," Damon sighs as he presses his lips together in a flat line.

"I said I wouldn't turn for him, I didn't say anything about you." At my statement, his head jerks to look directly at me.

"What are you saying Elena," he whispers.

"I don't know if I will ever turn Damon. Its not a promise I can give you, but I could see myself becoming a vampire for you, and only you because I can see myself loving you for an eternity," I finish with a smile. I look down, and grasp his hand in mine before looking back on to him. His slack jaw makes me release a breathy laugh. I've rendered Damon Salvatore speechless.

I scoot closer to him and say, "Come on Damon, say something . . . please." I think it was the "please" that jarred him from his cationic state because in less than a second his lips were on mine. It was closed mouth, but it was the best kiss I have ever had because I felt him smile as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands grasp my waist and pull me towards his chest.

My hands tangle into his dark hair as his tongue glides over my lips. I open my mouth to him, whispering his name right before his tongue touches mine. He caresses every corner of my mouth as if he is trying to memorize every nook and cranny.

I feel something sharp, causing me to jump away from him. Red now surrounds his blue irises, dark veins run under his eyes, and then I notice the sharp object I felt, his fangs. He turns away from me attempting to hide his face, but I hold his face tight between my palms, forcing his gaze towards me. My thumbs run under his eyes, feeling his veins move underneath my fingers. My hands slide down his face to his lips where his vampire teeth protrude. I move my face closer to his, kissing his upper lip.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore," I explain while pulling away from him, "Nothing you can do will scare me away."

His face fades back to normal, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. I love you Elena Gilbert, so much."

Damon's forehead touches mine before he pecks my lips once more. He sets me off his lap, and stands up telling me, "I need to get some blood out of my trunk. I haven't fed in a while and that is why my face turned."

Now it was my turn to stand up, and say, "Take some of mine."

"I can't do that Elena. Taking your blood doesn't mean the same to you as it does me."

I'm confused. Damon is hungry, and I'm offering myself to him and he refuses. I feel a little hurt.

"What do you mean? I'm confused," I say scrunching up my eyebrows as I voice my thoughts to him.

"For a vampire drinking blood for food is one thing, but it's completely different when one you love is offering themselves to you. It's called blood sharing, and it's. . . personal," finishes Damon.

"Damon, I'm offering you my blood because I love you. That itself is personal, so please, take it." I hold my wrist up to him, but he takes my hand and puts it on his cheek, holding it there before turning his head to kiss my palm.

"Damon. . ." but I stop talking when he pulls me to his body. I place my hands on his chest to balance myself. His index finger caresses my jaw before trailing down my neck. His finger lingers on my pulse point. I close my eyes, and tilt my head, exposing my neck further. His hair tickles my face as he leans down to my neck, replacing his finger with his lips. I wrap my arms around his body as he starts to kiss my neck, running his tongue over the artery. I feel his fangs puncture my skin, but it doesn't hurt. Damon was so gentle it only felt like a pin prick. He starts to suck, and I feel the blood leave my body going into his. My breathing gets shallow. This is more intense then any physical relationship I had with Matt and Stefan. He continues to gulp down my blood as I whisper words of love in his ear causing him to moan.

Suddenly he his jerked away from me. Flung into a brick wall. I turn around and my eyes meet those of a very angry blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's POV

"Caroline! What is your problem," I shout at her as I sprint to Damon. His head is bleeding. I know he is a vampire who will heal in a matter of seconds, but it breaks my heart to see him in pain.

"My problem," Caroline yells back, "What about this psychopath who was attacking you? How can you defend him right now? I mean look at you, your neck is bleeding."

I am setting on my knees beside an unconscious Damon whose neck is twisted at an odd angle. When my so called friend threw him, she must have broken his neck. I lay his head on my lap and brush his hair away from his face until I am jerked away by Caroline's bruising grip on my elbow.

"Caroline stop! Your hurting me," I say as I pull away from her.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you are not making any sense right now. Are you wearing vervain? I am afraid Damon has been compelling you. It's the only logical explanation for your behavior," explains Caroline with her arms crossed over her chest, and a defiant look on her face.

"Have you lost your mind," I ask her incredulously. I feel heat radiating from the skin on my face, and never have I felt so angry towards a friend before, but I have had it with her judgemental attitude towards Damon. He may call Bonnie "judgy," but in my opinion, Caroline is the rightful owner of that nickname.

"No Elena, I haven't. I am just worried about you."

"You aren't worried about me Caroline. You are judging Damon and I, and I used to care what you think, but I am over that now. I am over you snarky comments towards him, and how you treat him like he is the dirt beneath your shoes. I love him Caroline, and he was feeding on my because I asked him too. He was hungry and was going to his car to get blood bags, but I didn't what him to leave me, so I told him to take my blood. It felt wonderful. Like we were making love, and I didn't want him to stop," I explain the situation to her, hoping she will understand, but all I get is a disgusted grunt as Caroline shakes her head.

"Damon is evil, how do you not get that Elena?"

"Oh shut up," I am past my breaking point. "If he is so evil," I say sarcastically, "then what does that make Klaus. Certainly no angel, yet you skill make googly eyes at him. And don't you dare try to deny it. You hide your feelings for him, and pretend to hate him, but I see the way you look at him."

Caroline is quiet. Her silence only proves my statement about her feelings.

"And you know what," I ask her. "Even though I despise Klaus for everything he has done to me, I would never judge you if you wanted to be with him. If you see something redeemable in him, and he truly loves you, then there has to be good in him. No matter how deep you have to look. I only wish you could do the same for me," I finish sadly.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to accept him. For one because I don't understand how you could go from a great guy like Stefan to him," Caroline tells me.

"You don't have to accept him Caroline. I am asking you to accept my decision in loving him, and choosing to be with him. If you can't be civil towards him, I don't know what is going to happen to our friendship. Damon deserves someone who will pick him, and that person is me. So don't ask me to leave him because I never will."

"Fine," Caroline reluctantly gives in, "I love you Elena, and I don't want to lose our friendship, so if I promise to keep my thoughts about Damon and your relationship to myself, can we still be friends," she asks hopefully with a smile.

"Of course," I say with a grin. "Now be a good friend and use your vampire strength to lift him up and set him on the bench we were setting on. I don't want to leave him on the floor."

Caroline comes towards me and hauls Damon up, and wraps her arm around his back while dragging him to the seat.

After setting him down, I pull her into a hug and whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

Damon's POV

I heard Elena and Blondie's conversation, or should I say argument? My broken neck healed quicker than normal for some reason. Maybe it was all the blood I drank before Vampire Barbie so rudely tossed me into a wall. I pretend to be unconscious to hear what Elena is going to say. I know she said she loved me, but I wasn't sure how that was going to play out around her friends. However, based on their confrontation, I'd say I don't have to worry about keeping us a secret.

It's all I can do to not laugh as Blondie huffs and puffs as she drags me to the bench Elena and I were setting at earlier. After I am seated, I feel Elena slide next to me, and she kisses my forehead asking me to wake up. I'm not one to disappoint, so I pretend to wake up, opening my eyes to see her beautiful brown ones. As soon as my eyes open, she peppers my face with kisses. My cheek, nose, chin, eyelids, and any other part of my face she can reach is covered in Elena kisses, and they are starting to tickle, and Damon Salvatore is not ticklish. So, when she reaches my lips, I take her head between my hands and hold her there. Pulling away from her mouth, I look around and notice Caroline is gone. "Where did Miss Mystic Falls go?"

Elena laughs, and wraps her arms around me, whispering, "I think she left when I attacked you with my lips," in my ear.

"How about anytime she comes into a room, we start making out? Maybe she will finally leave us alone," I say with a smirk. Elena pulls away from me with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she says before pressing her mouth to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline's POV

I know I said I would be nice about Elena and Damon being together, but when I walk back into the school and saw Stefan looking around, being _nice_ went out the window. He was standing alone at the front door, looking around the room, I am assuming he is trying to find a familiar face, and when Stefan catches my gaze, he smiles. My heart is breaking. His smile remains on his face as he makes his way towards me at the back entrance. How am I supposed to tell him his brother and ex-girlfriend are not together, and they are under a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Now standing in front of me, his grin drops as he notices my grimace.

"Caroline, are you ok? What's wrong?" He's worried about me, even though I told him to come to the dance because of Elena and Damon. He is so selfless unlike the selfishness of his psychotic brother.

"I'm fine Stefan. It's you I am worried about."

"Oh come on Caroline, it's just a dance. I don't care Elena went with Damon. I told her to explore her feelings, and that is exactly what she is doing," he explains.

"She's exploring her feeling all right," I sarcastically scoff as I look down to fiddle with my fingers, not knowing how to tell him about the new development concerning a certain brunette's feelings towards the blue-eyed devil.

"What does that mean," he asks.

"Damon and Elena are. . . together now." I try to look at his face, but his head turns to the side, hiding himself. A lone tear slides down his cheek, and his lips tremble before he presses them together. He turns to look back at me, but freezes in place as he glares past my shoulder. Confused by his reaction, I turn around and everything become clear. There they are. The happy couple.

* * *

Elena's POV

Damon and I decide to return to the dance, but once we walk through the door, I am shocked to see a teary Stefan standing with Caroline.

"Stefan. . ." I trail off. I am not sure what to say, but he makes the decision for me by turning around, and storming off with Caroline following close behind.

"Regretting your decision already I see," I hear Damon whisper as he slides his hand out of mine.

I turn to him, grabbing his face so I can look him in the eye.

"I love you, and I am not going back on my decision. I may not be in love with Stefan anymore, but he is my friend, and your brother. While I hate to see him hurting, I know time eventually heals all wounds. He will get over it, but right now, I am with you, and I plan on being with you for as long as you want me," I say to Damon, making sure he understands I am not going to change my mind just because I saw his brother.

Apparently, my little speech convinces Damon I am not going to leave him. He stares into my eyes, placing his hands on my cheeks before kissing my forehead. With his lips still touching my skin, I feel his cool breath tickle my face as he whispers, "Elena, I want you forever, if you let me, and if not, our forever will span across one life time, your human life time."

My face breaks into a a wide grin at his words.

"This my be cliche, but I think that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It's cliche, but I will let it slide this time," he jokes as slow song comes on. He takes my hand and spins me away from him and pulls me back to his chest.

Right now I am focused on my happiness, not Stefan's. It may seem selfish for me to feel that way, but in this moment, I am in the arms of the man I love, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Unknown POV

Why am I doing this?

I have used all of the salt containers at Mystic Falls High making a circle around the school. This woman told me what to do, and it feels like some outside force is controlling my body. Finished with pouring the salt, I stand outside the circle freezing in the night air because of my strapless dress, waiting for something or someone. I am not very sure.

"Very good," I hear behind me.

I turn around and see a tall, middle-aged, African-American woman.

"Why did you make me put salt around the school," I ask the stranger.

"It is not of your concern," she tells me.

All of a sudden she is in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"You will not remember me," she says, "You will go back into the dance and enjoy your life."

Everything goes blank.

* * *

Where am I? And why is there salt all over the ground. I need to go back to the dance, and find my boyfriend. I step over the salt, making sure I don't create a gap in the line. Who knows what it's there for.

 **Author's Note**

 **We are nearing the end of** _ **Who I Want**_ **. This was never intended to be a long story, probably just two or three chapters, but I kept getting so many ideas I kept going, but now I have the whole book planned out in my head. I just have to write everything down. As you can tell by the end of this chapter we are getting some bad guy involvement, which I am really excited for. I couldn't have Damon and Elena running off into the sunset without a little bit of danger.**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's POV

Damon and I are back on the dance floor. I am not going to let Caroline or Stefan ruin my night with Damon. I finally admitted my feelings for him and I couldn't be happier.

I feel him touch my neck and I wince. While him feeding on my felt wonderful, the teeth marks are still a little tender.

"I didn't hurt you did I," I hear him ask.

"Of course not," I tell him.

"You know I can heal them. . . with my blood."

I freeze in place and look up at him, and I slightly nod.

I expected him to take me to some place private and offer me his wrist, but instead, he slices his neck with his finger nail, raising one eyebrow at me, asking me if I really want to do this. I see this trickle of blood sliding down his neck, about to reach to white color of his shirt. Before the drop reaches his clothes, I place my mouth over his wound, and swallow his blood. Damon moans and sags against me. It's risky to do this in public, but I hide my face in his neck as I suck his blood making it look like we are dancing extremely close together. I barely insert my teeth into the cut to keep it open as I continue to taste him. Damon's blood reminds me of cherries. I pull back from him, not wanting to take to much, and then I kiss his neck as the scar fades. I place my head back on his shoulder as we sway back and forth to an old soft song. Damon lays his cheek on my head, sighing as he whispers "I love you" into my hair.

I look up and see Bonnie making her way towards us, and based on her facial expression, she is not happy.

She stops in front of us so Damon and I cease dancing in order to face her. Already on the defense, I tell her, "Bonnie please, I know you don't like Damon, but can we please not get into right now."

She shakes her head at me while taking a deep breath, "That's not why I came over here. Personally I don't have a problem with your relationship. I lost my trust in Stefan when he tried to turn you on Wickery Bridge, but right now we have bigger issues," she explains.

While I am relieved I have her support concerning Damon and I, I am worried about what has her so troubled.

"What's going on," I ask. Bonnie looks at me and Damon, and says, "Come with me."

* * *

She leads us outside of the school, and that is when I see it. A circle of salt.

"Bonnie, why is this here?"

"I don't know," she tells me, "but it's a spell. I have tried to break the line of salt and it won't move, and for some reason my mom is involved. I saw her compelling a student to spread salt around the school."

"Why would she do that," I wonder.

"Ester," the deep voice beside me says.

I look at Damon, and my eyebrows scrunch together as I consider his statement.

"Why would Ester be here, and more importantly, why would my mom be involved," Bonnie asks Damon.

"Think about it Bon-Bon. You and your mother helped Ester with her spell before until I turned Abby. Momma Original want to rid the world of vampires, and you witches are not known for you fondness towards our kind," Damon explains.

"If Abby helps Ester destroy all vampires, she would be killing herself in the process. That doesn't make sense," I say to Damon.

"Finn was willing to die. He hated being a vampire. How well is you mom adjusting to her un-dead life Bonnie," Damon looks questioningly at Bonnie, who appears slightly guilty and says, "I've checked on her some, but I haven't really taken the time to sit and talk to her."

"For all we know, Abby is a self-hating vampire who wants to destroy her whole species, and since she no longer has magic, she turns to the one witch strong enough to help her. The one who created the original vampires," Damon explains to us.

Coming to a conclusion, I tell Bonnie, "We need to get everyone out of here. Whatever Ester's planning is most likely to end in chaos."

Bonnie and I step outside the circle, and I look behind me to see if Damon is following me, but he is standing in the same spot as before, inside the line of salt.

"Damon, come on," I tell him as I hold out my hand towards him. He reaches out his hand, but an invisible barrier prevents him from moving outside of the circle.

"I think he is sealed in," whispers Bonnie.

I quickly rush back to stand where Damon is.

"If he can't leave then I am going to stay with him."

"Don't be ridiculous Elena," Damon says as he turns towards me.

I open my mouth ready to fight him on this issue, when a British accent halts my train of thought.

"Come on now Damon. You have been alive for almost two hundred years. Surely you know my now to not call a woman 'ridiculous,' no matter how true the statement may be."

Klaus walks up behind Damon with Caroline in toe. I can't help my grit my teeth when I see her. She has the audacity to condemn me for loving Damon when she follows Klaus like one of his hybrids.

"What has my mother done this time?"

We explain our theory to Klaus and Caroline, and he seems to agree. His mother is not going to go down without a fight, and probably has something nasty planned up her sleeve.

"We should split up," suggests Caroline, "The Damon, Klaus, and I will search inside the school for Ester or Abby since we can't get out. Bonnie, you and Elena need to find Stefan. I think he left before the spell was placed around the school. Ester probably has a place set up to do the spell, hopefully you three can find it and screw up her plans."

Looking for Stefan first is not the most appealing idea at the moment, but I understand why we need to find him. He is a vampire who would be an asset in a fight against Ester or Abby, especially since Bonnie's mom is a young vampire.

I look to Damon. I don't want to sound clingy, but I don't want to be apart from him. I am afraid of something bad happening to him. After all, it's Klaus and Caroline he is going to be with. Klaus would let Damon die to save his own skin, and Caroline would through a party over Damon's death.

Sensing my worries, Damon looks at me and smiles, slightly nodding his head as if to say, "Everything is going to be ok." I nod back, mouthing "I love you," to him. He smiles, but doesn't say those three words, and I know why. He thinks I am saying goodbye. Unlike myself, Damon isn't worried if he is going to make it out alive or not. He has a confidence that I have never had. As we go our separate ways, I pray everything will turn out alright.

Damon's POV

Going back into the school, I leave Klaus and Barbie preferring to work by myself. I don't trust those two. Normally, Blondie doesn't intimidate me, but while she has a hybrid beside her, who is willing to kill anyone, I am a little wary.

Walking down the empty, locker filled hallways, I get the feeling someone is following me. I stop to look around, and while I see nothing, I pick up on a heartbeat. It's steady which means the person watching me is unafraid.

I use my vamp speed and quickly hide behind a corner, hoping to catch whoever it is.

I peak around and see a flash of blonde hair, but before I can go after the person, a searing pain runs through my head. It feels like a thousand needles are picking at my brain. I fall down to my knees, grasping my head in an attempt to relieve the headache.

I hear high heels click across the tile floor. I open my eyes to see someone walk slowly towards me. The figure is made blurry from the tears caused by the brain aneurysm spell.

The witch squats down to look at me. I see her face, and lets say I'm not shocked.

"Ester," I whisper before everything goes black.

* * *

Damon's POV

When I wake up, vervain ropes are tied around my wrists and ankles. Ester has taken me to the tomb under the old church. Looking around, I see Ester mixing something together in a bowl.

"I'm glad you're awake Damon."

My head jerks in her direction. I didn't realize she knew I am awake.

"What am I doing here," I ask.

"It's simple. I am going to use you to finally rid the world of my children and all of their progeny."

"Well," I say while rolling my eyes at her, "That is going to be a little difficult considering they are a thousand years old, and are a lot stronger than me."

"Only for the mean time. Soon you will have enough strength to kill them all. You see, I was originally planning on using your friend Alaric, but I saw you drink the doppelganger's blood, and since her blood is a vital ingredient in my spell, I thought I would make the process easier on myself and use you instead," she explains.

I am glad she left my buddy alone, but I am curious, "What are you planning to do with me?"

"I am going to turn you into an original, and then you will destroy all of my children."

"You cannot make me do anything. Ask my brother," I try to lighten the situation with a joke for my own benefit.

"I know I can't make you do anything. That is why I am going to turn your humanity off. The loathing you feel for my children in your heart will take over driving you to kill them."

I'm terrified. As much as my brother and Blondie irritate me, I don't want them to die, and if I kill all the originals, I would be killing every vampire in the world. Believe it or not, I know many vampires from across the globe I consider friends. After almost two hundred years of traveling, you find people you start to care about. If Ester succeeds in her plans, I am going to murder them all.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear feet crunch on the leaves outside of the tomb, and I panic. I would recognize that heartbeat anywhere.

Elena.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Looks like Damon is in trouble. Can Elena and Bonnie help him?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I finally have a break from work and school, and I hope to be writing more in the next few weeks. I hope y'all have had a wonderful Easter today, and God bless.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Previously on The Vampire Diaries_

 _Damon's POV_

 _When I wake up, vervain ropes are tied around my wrists and ankles. Ester has taken me to the tomb under the old church. Looking around, I see Ester mixing something together in a bowl._

 _"I'm glad you're awake Damon."_

 _My head jerks in her direction. I didn't realize she knew I am awake._

 _"What am I doing here," I ask._

 _"It's simple. I am going to use you to finally rid the world of my children and all of their progeny."_

 _"Well," I say while rolling my eyes at her, "That is going to be a little difficult considering they are a thousand years old, and are a lot stronger than me."_

 _"Only for the mean time. Soon you will have enough strength to kill them all. You see, I was originally planning on using your friend Alaric, but I saw you drink the doppelganger's blood, and since her blood is a vital ingredient in my spell, I thought I would make the process easier on myself and use you instead," she explains._

 _I am glad she left my buddy alone, but I am curious, "What are you planning to do with me?"_

 _"I am going to turn you into an original, and then you will destroy all of my children."_

 _"You cannot make me do anything. Ask my brother," I try to lighten the situation with a joke for my own benefit._

 _"I know I can't make you do anything. That is why I am going to turn your humanity off. The loathing you feel for my children in your heart will take over driving you to kill them."_

 _I'm terrified. As much as my brother and Blondie irritate me, I don't want them to die, and if I kill all the originals, I would be killing every vampire in the world. Believe it or not, I know many vampires from across the globe I consider friends. After almost two hundred years of traveling, you find people you start to care about. If Ester succeeds in her plans, I am going to murder them all._

 _I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear feet crunch on the leaves outside of the tomb, and I panic. I would recognize that heartbeat anywhere._

 _Elena._

Damon's POV

No, no, no. What is she thinking? I look at Ester, who is focused in her spell as I struggle to loosen my vervain drenched restraints. My skin sizzles and puffs of smoke rises from my raw flesh as I twist and turn my hands against the rope.

I strain further to hear Elena, hoping she will just walk by, but I notice another voice mixed in with hers. . . Bonnie.

Never thought I would be happy to hear Judgy coming to my rescue, but why did she bring Elena with her?

"Are you sure this is where the spell said he was Bonnie," whispers Elena.

"Yes. Let me sneak in first and see what's going one," says Bonnie.

She peaks around the doorway, and sees me. She starts to come closer, but I shake my head no and jerk it in Ester's direction.

Her eyes widen, and I mouth, "You and Elena need to get out of here," to her, but the stubborn witch doesn't listen.

"Bonnie," without glancing up from her spell-book, Ester's sudden words cause both Bonnie and me to slightly jump.

"There is no need to be so quiet. I've been expecting you, and your doppelganger friend."

Bonnie and Elena step in, but stand far away from the original witch.

Bonnie is the first to speak, asking Ester, "What do you want with us?"

Elena steps closer to me and kneels down, while grabbing my raw hands trying to comfort me.

"I'm going to turn Damon into a vampire whose strength rivals that of my children."

Elena's eyebrows scrunch together as her mouth drops open in confusion and shock.

"Why? How does doing help you? I thought you wanted to destroy vampires, so why you are creating a stronger one," asks Bonnie.

"I'm adjusting the spell I used to create my children. I am going to shut Damon's humanity off, at which point the hate he has for my children will take over, allowing him to kill my them with this," she holds up a white oak stake with something that looks like melted silver on the wood. "As I told Damon earlier, I was originally going to use your friend Alaric. So I took his ring and used it preserve the last white oak stake. As for your question why I am creating a monster stronger than my children is simple. Damon recently consumed the doppelganger's blood, which will allow me to bind his life to hers, giving him one life to live instead of immortality.

"You can't do this," cried Elena.

"Oh but I can, and I will." Looking up, she glanced between all three of us with a sadistic smile plastered on her face. "Shall we begin?"

Elena's POV

This isn't fair. I chose Damon and he finally has the chance to be happy. Why did she have to use him? Tears are streaming down my face, and and I lean my forehead against the side of Damon's. I don't know how much longer I have with him before Ester takes the Damon I know away. I hear Bonnie in the background talking to Ester, trying to convince her to not do this. Bonnie is powerful, but she doesn't stand a chance against 1000 year old Ester, otherwise we would have already escaped.

I let their voices fare into the background and focus solely on the man in front of me.

"Damon I love you," I whisper in his ear. I taste the saltiness of my tears as the drip into the corners of my mouth.

"Hey," Damon turns towards me, and cups my cheeks the best he can through his constraints.

"We are going survive this. We always do. It kind of our thing, escaping danger with the odds stacked against us," says typical, smirking Damon trying to cheer me up when he is the one hurting.

"You're right," I tell him, "We always do. We always survive." Even now, despite the danger, I have faith I'm going to have my life with Damon. I still don't know if that life will be as a vampire or a human, but regardless, he is going to be at my side.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV

I look over to my best friend and the sight of her tears break my heart. I am no where near Damon's biggest fan, but for Elena to love him, he has to have good some where in his undead heart.

"Ester," I start, "I know you want to fix the mistakes you made a thousand years ago, but killing off an entire race of people is wrong. Despite how cruel and manipulative your children are, you would have to be a fool to not see the devotion they have to each other. I don't believe they like one another, but they are family, just like Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, my mother Abby, Stefan, and strangely enough, Damon, are my makeshift family. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but at the end of the day, I would give my life for them, as they would for me."

Sighing as she looks away from her spell, Ester glares at me and says, "While I appreciate your effort to save your friends, I'm afraid nothing will change my mind. On the otherside, I watched every life my children took, and the new generation of vampires they created follow down the same destructive path. This cycle of death must end."

I'm about to protest when a familar voice interupts me.

"She's right Bonnie," shocked, I turn around and see Abby.

She looks awful. Her skin is ashen with veins raised to the surface of her skin.

"Mom," I ask her glassy-eyed, "What is happening to you?"

" I cannot go through another day in this life Bonnie." She walks towards me, and grasps my shoulders, forcing me to look into her sorrowful eyes. "I have a hunger that I can never satisify, and I no longer see people, only my next meal. I refuse to be like that so I have been starving my body of blood.

"I dead Bonnie. Vamprism isn't even life, it's like dying everyday. I shouldn't be here, neither should Caroline, Stefan, or Damon," she explains while glancing towards Damon in the corner, who is trying to calm Elena down, trying to convince her everything is going to be fine.

"But they are here," I tell her, "and if you help Ester, you will be killing them."

Abby has no reply. She releases me and stands next to Ester. "Please," she begins, "finish the spell."

Ester walks over to a weak Damon, tossing Elena off of him in the process. I rush towards her as Damon uses what strengh he has left to push Ester into the wall. He turns around, moving towards me and Elena, but he doesn't make but a few steps before Abby snaps his neck, leaving an unconscious Damon on the cold ground.

"I am tired of your foolish love-sick, teenage antics," yells an annoyed Ester.

Abby hauls Damon up and drags him over to the alter where Ester has prepared the spell. Elena jumps up, and would have sprinted towards him, if I hadn't have held her in place.

I wrap my arms around by distraut friend, whispering in her ear, "Damon's strong Elena, and he loves you. If anyone can fight through Ester's spell, it would be him. Ester has no use for us. She has your blood, Damon, and my mom. We are only personal entertainment to her. Let's live today, fight tomorrow. I promise, we will get Damon back ok?"

She turns her tear-stained face towards mine, and nods her head yes.

"Listen," I say, "We need to get out of here. . ."

"But Damon," interupts Elena.

"There is nothing we can do for him right now. We need to go before Ester finishes the spell. I believe Damon can fight it, but it's going to take all of his will-power. I don't know how he is going to act after Ester's spell."

Without waiting for a reply, I grab Elena's hand, and drag her away from her love.

Ester's POV

I pour the mixture of mine and Damon's blood, containing the doppelganger's essence, down the unconcious vampire's throat before plunging the last white oak stake in his heart. Flames burst from the vampire's chest when the stake rests, but the fire does not burn his body. When he wakes up, he wil be a new creature, stronger then all of my children combined. He will have a taste only for vampire blood, and a single bite from the eldest Salvatore will be like a limb from the white oak tree stabbing my children in the heart.

The fire dies down, leaving Damon's clothes in ruin, but his flesh unharmed. I look to the young vampire beside me and ask, "Are you ready my dear?"

Abby takes a shuddering, deep breath before releasing it, and answers, "As ready as I will ever be."

Damon's POV

Despite being unconsious, I feel the the white oak pierce my heart, but instead of death, I am greeted with a heat so intense, I feel all of my insides burning, starting at my heart. The pain works it way through my arms and legs, even to the very tips of my fingers and toes. This fire inside become unbarable as it rushes up my neck to my head. I try to scream but no sound came out. I couldn't move. My brain feels like it is liquifying, and I pray for death

But then the pain stops, and I feel nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's POV

I know I promised Bonnie I would try to be in her life and be the mother she deserves, but life as a vampire is not life at all. I became a vampire for the sole purpose of being there for her, but now I am choosing to leave her, choosing to be a sacrifice.

When Damon wakes up he will be in transition to become a new, more powerful vampire. In order to complete that transition, he will have to completely drain a vampire of blood. While loosing all of my blood won't kill me, his bite will.

I hear Damon wake up, gasping for breath. He looks over to Ester then to me, his eyes vacant of any emotion I saw earlier with Elena. Only an intense hatred and hunger is left. A hunger for me.

These are my last few seconds of my vampire life, and the only comfort I have is Bonnie will no longer be plagued by a world filled with vampires.

Damon's POV

I'm thirsty.

My throat feels like it is on fire. I look over to the witch. _I guess she will do_ , I think to myself, but before I get up to drain Ester of blood, an intoxicating sent hits my nostrils. Looking for it's source, I see Bonnie's mom.

I put one foot on the ground, grasping my bent knee to help me get on my feet, and speed over to Abby.

I feel the veins crawl down my eyes all the way to my cheek bones, as fangs drop from my gums, dripping in a venom that sizzles when it touches the floor.

I don't think twice before sinking my teeth into her neck.

Elena's POV

Bonnie is dragging me through the woods, trying to get away from Damon and Ester as quickly as possible, but we both stop, slightly stumbling as we hear a loud scream.

"Mom," says Bonnie before releasing my hand turning in the opposite direction.

I grab her so she doesn't run off.

"Bonnie we need to go," I say.

"But. . ." she trails off.

"We will come back for her. You told me we had to leave so we could get to safety, well now I'm telling you. Lets go."

Now it's my turn to pull Bonnie away from the danger.

Eventually we make it back to the school, and find Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus still trapped in the school. Before Bonnie and I left the school to search for Damon when he went missing, she had been working on the barrier spell. I tell her to keep trying to break it as I run up to the three vampires.

"She has Damon," I tell them.

"What? Why," says a high-pitched Caroline.

"She's turning him into a stronger vampire to kill the originals, and with their death, the entire vampire species," says Bonnie as she works on the spell. I finish explaining everything that happened with Ester.

"Well I think the choice is obvious," states Klaus, "We have to kill Damon."

"NO," I shout at him.

"Oh come on. What is one death compared to thousands," says a clearly annoyed Klaus.

"Elena he's right," whispers Caroline.

I look at my "friend" shocked. How could she suggest I kill the man I love.

"And I bet you would be happy about that, wouldn't you Caroline?" Glaring at her, I continue to speak, not caring that I may hurt her feelings. "You have probably been waiting for the opportunity to get rid of him. You despise him, and while I understand he treated you badly as a human, I am in love with him," I see Stefan flinch at my words, but nothing is stopping me from giving Caroline a piece of my mind. "I don't care whether you or the rest of the world hates him because I love him, and I am going to save him."

I don't want to look at either of them so I walk over to Bonnie as she works her magic. While she never stops mumbling in Latin, she reaches down to grab my hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

Damon's POV

I drop the body of the drained vampire, leaving it and the grinning witch behind as I walk out into the woods. I follow the smell of vampire to Mystic Falls High School, and immediately spot Klaus. Maybe vampire blood is like aged wine, the older it is, the better it tastes.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE

There will be another chapter after this author's note, but there is something that I need to say. If you dislike this fanfiction, please DON'T READ IT. I am writing this for myself and for those who have encouraged me and my writing. I don't mind people critiquing my work. Constructive criticism and suggestions help me to improve as a writer because this is something I am new at, but I enjoy it. However, calling something "stupid" is uncalled for. Now if you tell me what you don't like about it, in a helpful way, that is fine. Saying something is the stupidest story you have ever read really hurt. The first thing that popped into my mind when I read this review was, "I am going to stop writing and take the story down." It was very discouraging. The review was by a guest and I am not going to put the review in the review list. Not because I don't want any negative reviews of my story, but because I would like the person who left it to not be named. If this person wants the negative review posted, I will do it. But please in the future, refrain from calling my or anyone's work stupid. I would have prefered for this person, in a non-degrading way, to say, "I don't like this story because. . . " This would have been a helpful comment, not a degrading one. Now that my rant is over, let's get on to the chapter.

Caroline's POV

I'm an awful person. I realize that when Elena went over to join Bonnie, who probably dislikes Damon as much as I do, but looks past it for her friend.

I'm going to help them saved Damon. _Never thought I would say that._ I almost want to look at the sky to check for flying pigs, but now is not the time. If anyone can snap Damon out of this, it's Elena.

I walk over to her and Bonnie, who has her hands placed around an invisible barrier. Elena refuses to look at me.

"I'm sorry."

Clearly not expecting an apology, her head jerks in my direction.

"It was wrong of me to say killing Damon is ok. There has to be a loophole somewhere in the spell, and we will figure it out." I look at Elena, and see a range of emotions flash across her face.

"Thank you Caroline. It means a lot," Elena give me a small smile before putting one arm around my shoulders for a half-hug.

"Well, this is touching."

Shocked at the new voice, I look up an see Damon approaching.

Stefan's POV

Damon is walking towards the circle of salt, covered in fresh blood. Normally, I would feel the hunger start to surface at the sight and smell of so much blood, but the mess currently covering Damon did nothing for the ripper inside me. The blood wasn't from a human, but from a vampire.

"Now, while I am not opposed to killing all of you," Damon smirks as he stops to glance at each of us, "I'm mainly interested in a certain thousand year old hybrid with mommy and daddy issues."

Klaus's face quickly turns into a frown. I feel the anger radiating off of him at Damon's mocking, but he quickly recovers with a smirk of his own, "Over a millennia, many have and failed with the task of killing me, and I doubt you will be any different."

Before I could blink, Damon rushes at Klaus, but the hybrid takes off before my brother reaches him. Damon scowls before running after him.

"Stefan," I turn my head to Caroline at the sound of her voice, "If he manages to kill Klaus, and he is in fact our sire, we'll die, and Tyler will definitely die."

"We're not going to let it come to that," I tell her.

"The barrier's down." Bonnie starts walking away from the school towards the direction Damon came from. "I've got to go check on my mom, I think it was her blood Damon was covered in."

"I'll go with you," says Caroline who uses her vampire speed to catch up with Bonnie.

"And I have to find Damon," I look at Elena.

"That's suicide," I tell her, "That is not the Damon you know, it's the monster I forced him to become in 1864. He will kill you."

"I don't believe that. Somewhere deep inside of him, he still loves me and I just have to bring that part out." Without waiting for an explanation, she leaves me to search for Damon.

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you for reading this story, I am sorry for the rant at the beginning, I just had to get it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie's POV

My mother's dead. Damon killed her. I know he wasn't in the right state of mind, but it doesn't change the fact it was him, however I don't blame him. Technically it's my mom's fault. She offered her self as a sacrifice. Caroline and I found her minutes before she passed, and we had long enough to say a short goodbye. I asked her about the spell Ester used, but she refused to tell me anything. She doesn't want me to stop Damon. His poisonous bite will kill all the originals and with them, every vampire in the world.

What I don't understand is what she will do with Damon after all this is over. He will be the only vampire left, and if he wanted to, he could create a new race of vampires like him. Ester's plan seems redundant, unless she has some type of magical kill switch to end Damon's life once he finishes killing all vampires. She had to have tied his life to something that wouldn't last forever, something that would die. Ester used her blood during the spell, but I don't see her linking Damon's life to her own. . . wait.

Earlier Damon and Elena fed on each other, which would mean, her blood would be in his system. . . Ester linked his life to Elena's. That is the only possible explanation.

Caroline's POV

"Damon's life is linked to Elena's."

I look down at Bonnie, who is kneeling beside her mother's body. "What?"

"Think Caroline. Ester want's to kill all vampires, not let Damon live an immortal life to create thousands more like him. Damon drank Elena's blood earlier, which Ester could use since it's running through Damon's veins. It makes sense. When Elena dies, so will Damon."

"Damon is chasing after the entire original family," I look at Bonnie who stands up to face me. "Imagine what Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah will do when the find out the only want to stop Damon is to kill Elena."

Bonnie's eyes widen at my statement. "We need to find her."

We take off together not noticing the blonde figure lurking in the shadows.

Elena's POV

What am I doing? Damon could be anywhere right now chasing after Klaus, and I am wondering around the woods without a clue.

"You shouldn't be here."

The voice startles me and I turn around to face the man I have been looking for.

"Damon," I breathe. Not caring whether is humanity is off or on, I walk up to him, stopping a foot away.

"Elena," he smirks, "Go home."

"No, not without you." He throws his head back and laughs at me.

"I could kill you in a second. You should be running from me, not begging me to follow you."

"Fine," I throw my hands up, "Kill me."

His grin falls, and he is right in front of me before I can blink. Our chests are almost pressed together. His nose grazes mine.

Damon tilts his head, looking me up and down before replacing his frown with a crude smile. "I'm tempted, but I think I will pass."

He turns and starts walking away from me. I have to do something to stop him.

"Damon I love you." This makes him stop. He glances back at me and I swear I see something in his eyes, something human, but he shakes his head before darting off, leaving me alone among the surrounding trees.

I hear a crunch behind me. I spin around, but nothing is there. I look down and notice a cute white rabbit. It's little nose twitching.

Laughing at my paranoia, turn back around, and I'm met with the face of Rebekah Mikaelson.

Damon's POV

 _I don't care._

At Elena's words of love, I felt the switch in the back of my head tug.

I can't let my humanity back on. I have a mission to do.

I spot Klaus at Mystic Falls High School listening to a frantic Caroline and Bonnie. _This should be easy_ , I thought. While Klaus is distracted by vampire barbie, I can swoop in and bite him. He'll get sick and die as I hunt down his siblings.

Just as I am about to rush towards him, I hear a scream come from the woods.

I feel the pull of the switch like a mantra in my head. _Elena. Elena. Elena._

Making my decision, I head back in the direction where I left Elena alone, but I double over in pain after I take my first step. Blood is seeping out of my abdomen. _She's hurt._

I have to get to her.


End file.
